


There Before You

by monanotlisa



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Prompt response (if not exactly a prompt response).</p></blockquote>





	There Before You

Everybody who knows Kimball Cho would say he's not a dreamer.

They'd mention his rough-and-tumble past, sloughing away what's unnecessary. Leaving a strong, silent type who pursues rational goals after careful consideration.

They're not wrong but only see the outside, the image cultivated not as an effort but because it was easy. Inside, there are worlds of _why_s and _what if_s, fancy and fantasy. In this car during stakeout, it's the redhead in the coffee shop: silver streaking the roots of her hair, but he only saw the promise in her quirky smile.

So Kimball dreams. Boy, does he ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt response (if not exactly a prompt response).


End file.
